


Animais

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As frases vinham em minha direção"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animais

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o Desafio de Dezembro da comunidade [Nchiostru](http://nchiostru.dreamwidth.org). Dia 01.

"No pain" em letras fortes, marcadas a sangue nas costas da mão direita. Punho que acertara uma vez minha face. Dedos que acariciara várias vezes minhas entranhas.

"No gain" coberto com suor da mão esquerda. De dedos calejados pelas cordas dos instrumentos e unhas encardidas.

As frases vinham em minha direção, seguravam meu pescoço, e como animais, lutamos em meio a escuridão até eu perceber uma réstia de luz e calor entre a poeira. Tentei abrir totalmente meus olhos e puxar todo o ar que pudesse quando ele saiu de cima de mim. Tateando o chão, vi seu sorriso de dentes amarelos por entre a barba cheia de terra. Estava próximo e de punhos cerrados, pulei como um coiote agarrando sua presa. Lhe devolvi aquele soco de tempos atrás. E tomei sua boca sanguinolenta, ávido e sedento. Nada era bom o bastante para nós se não existisse dor. Éramos animais.


End file.
